


by your side

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Patty have been partners since they were in the police academy together but lately something had shifted between them that could be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your side

For the first time in a long time Iris wasn’t looking forward to going home that night; for one thing her father was still upset with her decision to enroll in the police academy and take a job as an officer and for another she was getting a break on her first case and didn’t want to quit now that she had a lead.

 

The sound of a coffee cup hitting her desk and being slid her way made her look over to where her partner, Patty Spivot, was smiling at her with a coffee cup of her own in her hand.

 

“You looked like you could use a drink,” Patty said, gesturing towards the coffee.

 

“I really could.” Iris admitted and took it with a grateful smile, “Though when all this is over I think I could use a drink of a different kind.”

 

Patty slipped into the spot next to her, leaning against the desk to take a look at the board that Iris had set up, “I’ll second that drink.”

 

“It’ll be on me.” Iris told her, grinning and then turned back to the board and sighed. “I hate all this waiting.” She admitted, they just had to hear back from the lab that night to know if they were on the right track or not and Patty had had to stop her several times from heading out up to the lab to see if Barry had finished.

 

“Well you’re not in it alone. I mean, I’ll obviously wait here with you.” Patty said in the rushed speech that she had a habit of, something Iris had gotten used to.

 

The two of them had gone through the academy together and bonded in their shared excitement for it, the drive to do some good in the world, and love of coffee.

 

Iris took another look towards the clock and scowled, “Pretty soon the lab’s going to close down,” She groaned, “I do not want to go home.”

 

“Things still awkward with your dad?” Patty asked quietly, she’d known that Iris was having some problems there.

 

“To put it mildly.” Iris snorted in derision, wishing her father could just accept that she’d made this decision on her own and while he had played a part in her drive to want to be a police officer it was still her own choice in the end.

 

“You can always crash at my place. I know the couch isn’t that comfy but you’re welcome there.” Patty told her and rested her hand on Iris’ shoulder and squeezed.

 

Iris smiled at her appreciatively, “Thank you. I might take you up on that. Uncomfortable couch or not though my back would not thank me.”

 

“Well we could share the bed,” Patty said and then backtracked a little as she realized how that suggested, “It’s big enough. To share. You should know, you did help me pick it out and all and is that weird? Partners who go bed shopping, I felt it was weird when I invited you along.”

 

“Patty relax,” Iris teased, “It’s not that weird, partners do all kinds of things with each other.” She meant cop partners since she’d grown up knowing how close they could get but somehow it came out as regular partners and Iris winced herself at that misstep.

 

“Right, partners.” Patty nodded and took a sip of her coffee, “We make great partners.”

 

That was true, the two of them had risen in the ranks because they’d worked so well together and always had each others backs.

 

Iris raised an eyebrow when Patty’s gaze flickered away and to give herself time to think without responding she focused on her coffee; pondering what had happened between them.

 

They had always been appreciative of each other and truthfully Iris couldn’t imagine anyone else she’d want by her side at the end of the day but lately something in their dynamic had changed, word slips that happened more and more around them.

 

“You know,” Iris began, a little hesitant and worried of the change it could cause between them but suddenly willing to take the step, “I think that drink we get, maybe that should be like a date.”

 

She didn’t expect Patty to choke on her coffee and suddenly start coughing and Iris set her cup down to pat Patty on the back as she caught her breath.

 

“You okay there?” She asked, catching Patty’s eyes and she hoped she was conveying how serious she was with her last statement.

 

“I’m fine. Did not mean to choke like that.” Patty gave her a small smile, “So a date? A real let’s-go-for-a-relationship date?”

 

“Yeah,” Iris said, sliding her hand down to catch Patty’s, “I think we can make it. We’re practically there already.” She laughed when she considered all the other moments they had had, the dinners together that went beyond just two cop partners learning about each other.

 

The smile she got back from Patty at that was breathtaking and Iris returned one of her own and they broke out into laughter at the sudden realization between them, leaning against each other as they giggled.

 

“How did we take this long?” Iris asked, shaking her head, “We’re cops! We should have caught this sooner.”

 

“Well can’t see what’s right in front of your face and all those clichés.” Patty assured her.

 

Iris stopped, tilting her head to look at Patty and then she leaned in, giving Patty time to pull back but she didn’t, just patiently watching Iris.

 

“Usually this is the moment we get to have a kiss.” Iris told her in a whisper and Patty’s eyes widened for a second and then she smiled broadly again and Iris closed the gap between them; thanking whatever deity that could have existed that they were in this office alone now.

 

As she kissed Patty she was struck by how easy it was, how it fell into place like everything between them had since they had met and she smiled into the kiss as Patty brought her hands up to cradle Iris’ cheek.

 

“We’re good right?” Patty asked as they pulled back, so quiet Iris almost didn’t hear her.

 

“We’re great.” Iris told her, breathless and which one of them leaned again first she couldn’t say but glad they did.

 

 


End file.
